


sweet one, you should stop me there

by goodmanperfectsoldier



Series: Warm Blood [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Chubby Kink, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inflation, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Weird Pet Name In Particular, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Vampire Sex, Vampires, chubby bucky, chubby steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/pseuds/goodmanperfectsoldier
Summary: A small bit of smut based onthis tweetby me,softestbuck: "Okay pls consider: chubby SteveBucky vampire AU. Steve’s a tiny immortal vampire, Bucky’s a big big probably-immortal super soldier, and he’s got Good Blood"In which Steve is a smol vampire, Bucky is Captain America, they're both kinda chubby and way into each other.





	sweet one, you should stop me there

“Huh,” Steve says, while they’re lying in bed together, naked, cooling off after an early-morning romp in the sheets. Bucky’s completely naked, having lost his shirt to Steve, who pulled it on right after they finished. Steve is almost constantly cold and stealing Bucky’s clothes is one of his favorite ways to combat it.

“What?” Bucky turns his head toward Steve, who’s staring down at Bucky’s mid-section, a mischievous look in his eyes that Bucky knows all too well.

“Well, I just,” Steve starts, gaze flicking up to Bucky’s face and back down. “I didn’t think super-soldiers could get fat.” He grins and pokes one long finger into Bucky’s thigh, which, yes, has gotten considerably softer since he came in from the cold, just like the rest of him. He likes 21st century food, and who could blame him? 21st century food is _good_. And there’s _a lot_ of it.

It’s not like Bucky’s self-conscious about it, though. This is the closest he’s been to an uncorrupted, truly human body since before he went to war, and he likes it, with his plush thighs and the way his belly pushes just a little bit over his waistbands. And—he rolls onto his side, facing Steve with a matching grin. Before Steve can react, Bucky’s got his hand up under the shirt Steve’s wearing, gently squeezing a handful of Steve’s own soft tummy. It pays to have super-human reflexes that can more than match Steve’s vampire ones.

“I didn’t think vampires could get fat, either,” Bucky says, laughing as Steve smacks at his hand and tries to roll away.

“That’s all your fault, you jerk!” Steve squeals. Bucky rolls over on top of him, caging him in with one arm on either side of Steve’s slight shoulders.

“And how exactly does that work, sweetheart?” he asks. “It’s not my fault you can’t get enough of me!” It’s true. Steve’s always said that Bucky tastes better than any other being he’s fed on, and now that they’re together again and it’s been scientifically proven that Bucky regenerates blood cells at a rate much higher than an average man, Steve pretty much exclusively feeds from him. And Bucky can’t exactly choose how his blood tastes. So maybe, sometimes, Steve indulges a little too much.

The thing is that Bucky just doesn’t get tired from it. He can lay down with a book and let Steve cuddle into him, bite down on his shoulder, and drink his fill, and Bucky barely bats an eye. And Bucky just tastes so good, Steve says, and sometimes he’s so hungry, especially if Bucky’s been gone on a mission and Steve’s been subsisting on the artificial bottled stuff Stark makes him. That leads to Steve sucking on Bucky’s shoulder slowly, steadily for an hour at a time, maybe two. The effect on Bucky is minimal, beyond the intimacy it brings, but Steve always ends up sleepy, horny, and full, his belly swollen with his meal.

Bucky can’t help but love on him, in that state. This is the only way that Steve can get hard, when he’s just fed, and Bucky intends to take advantage of it every time. And Steve goes all pliant and soft, lets Bucky lay him out and rub him down, kiss his neck, bite at his collarbones, lick hot stripes up his rounded tummy and suck his cock down.

Or sometimes he fingers Steve open, gets him slick and loose, and then slides into him, holds him up at his knees and bends him so his belly pushes out even further. “My beautiful, magical boy,” Bucky says, when he does that. “You just can’t get enough, can you? So greedy, baby. Like a tick, you just keep drinking until you swell up.” Steve had groaned the first time Bucky used that line, helpless at the idea of it. Bucky says it a lot, because it makes Steve moan and blush; he can only blush when he’s full of fresh blood, and Bucky loves to see it, that flush of pink on Steve’s pale, porcelain skin.

“My little tick, yeah, look at you, your belly so full of me. I’m gonna come in you, sweetheart, you think it’ll fit in there?” Bucky pounds into him, already close to his climax; it never seems to take long. “Don’t wanna make you pop,” he says with a huff of laughter between thrusts.

“Ah—yeah, you do,” Steve gasps, breathless. “Please, Buck, please, c’mon, I want it, come in me, fill me up.”

Bucky laughs and hooks one of Steve’s knees over his shoulder, so he has a free hand to tap Steve in the middle of his swollen belly. “You’re full already, little tick. But you know I can’t say no to that sweet face.” Steve’s only answer is to moan again, long and low, and Bucky pushes into him once, twice more, and then comes hard, giving Steve exactly what he wants. Steve follows him over the edge, completely untouched.  Despite the relative rarity of his arousal, he’s still somehow always on a hair trigger. Bucky loves it, to say the least. Makes it feel like he’s still got it, he likes to tell Steve, old man that he is.

But all of that overindulgence has started to stick, Bucky has noticed lately, and it’s obvious now, as they bask in the afterglow of this morning’s activities. It turns out that not only is it possible for Bucky to overcome his serum-enhanced metabolism with all of the myriad treats of the future, it’s also possible for Steve to get fat on a steady diet of super-soldier blood. Bucky’s got the proof there beneath him, Steve’s soft tummy jumping as he laughs. Who knows why or how, but who really cares? Steve is convinced that it has something to do with Bucky’s blood, and Bucky maintains that it’s because Steve drinks so damn much, but in the end, it just doesn’t matter. They’re happy, no matter what they look like. They’re together, they’re in love, and they’re well-fed for the first time in their long, long lives.

Bucky’s not always sure how he feels about what brought them here, but he sure is glad they made it.

**Author's Note:**

> \- special thanks to [aka_spacedog](https://twitter.com/aka_spacedog) for the encouragement to further establish my Brand by posting this and to [deisderium](https://twitter.com/deisderium) for the quick and dirty beta, as well as everyone else on Twitter who liked or commented on my tweets about this AU  
> \- title is from Carly Rae Jepsen's Warm Blood which is a) a jam and b) 100% about vampires  
> \- this might grow a plot one day, idk. if so, I will make it into a series! don't hold ur breath tho lol  
> \- check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestbuck) for, frankly, a bunch of nonsense


End file.
